The Blasted Tundra
Geography The Blasted Tundra is the snowy region of the northlands encompassing a fair amount of territory and a number of mountain ranges. Much of it is thick with snow that falls year-round in a perpetual winter, though some regions are more windswept and rocky with patches of grass growing. The region has a few large lakes which are heavily fished and a number of icy caverns scattered around the mountains. The forests are filled with tall, grand pine trees which are used by its people for lumber for their homes, walls and weapons of war. Native Population Only one humanoid race has sovereign claim to the Blasted Tundra, and that is the Frostborn, the indomitable and cruel barbaric tribes led by an Invincible Warlord. They alone have not only survived, but found a way to thrive in their frozen home. The monsters of this land are just as hardy and intimidating, and that they are hunted by the Frostborn for food says much of the people who live in this land. Climate The Blasted Tundra is in a state of constant winter, with winds that can freeze a man where he stands. The ice of the land is legendary for possessing qualities of seeming as hard as steel. To go into this land unprepared for the cold is to court death, for the cold is unceasing and the chill reaches the bones. Notable Locations Great Gate: Barring all entrance and exit from their lands is an ancient fence constructed by the frostborn out of massive tree logs bound together. Spikes jut out in many directions, and frostborn archers patrol every inch of it to ensure that none may pass within their lands. Ice Cave: A secret entrance into the Blasted Tundra is through the Ice Cave, though dangerous creatures prowl its insides looking for easy prey that wanders through. West Fort: The western fort of the frostborn is their primary garrison and training ground, where they gather to teach their young and grow in rank and strength. The bulk of their army is kept here. East Fort: The eastern fort of the frostborn is a large prison camp, holding many of their prisoners of war, beasts captured from the surrounding lands and traitors to their own kind. Colosseum: Located at the center of Warlord Hold, the Colosseum is host to the blood, ritualistic games of the frostborn in which warriors prove that they are men by facing each other and a variety of beasts. There is no mercy for failure in this place, only glory for the victor. Warlord's Hold: The seat of power for the ruler of the frostborn and home to all of the frostborn's families, settled in a large town-camp around his fortress. From here, he plots his next move against the people of the south, knowing that his people crave revenge for their loss in the last war. Wendigo Peak: A mountain said to be haunted by terrifying spirits that haunt its peak. The wendigos are demonic entities that are, to the frostborn, the boogeymen that they tell their children about to keep them in line. Frostmountain Temple: Deep within the frozen mountains of the north, one of them conceals a forgotten, frozen temple. None know what its true treasures may contain. Crystal Tower: An anomaly among the tundra's denizens, nobody has ever known the true origin of this large, diamond-like unbreakable tower. It is said that it is magic of some nature, and is the subject of much superstition and myth amongst the frostborn. Yeti Forest: A large forest known for its high concentration of yeti beasts that the frostborn hunt for sport, pelts and food. Within it lies a large lake, said to contain a treasure at its bottom. Category:Locations Category:The Blasted Tundra Category:Army of the North